helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Terada Mitsuo
Tsunku '(つんく, often written as つんく♂), real name Mitsuo Terada (寺田 光男, Terada Mitsuo, born October 29, 1968 in Higashiosaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan), is an extremely prolific Japanese record producer, songwriter, and vocalist. He is best known for having two major roles in the Japanese music landscape: first as the lead singer of the popular rock group Sharan Q, and now as the producer, primary songwriter, and main studio backing vocalist for idol supergroup Morning Musume, in addition to Matsuura Aya and other associated artists under the Hello! Project banner, for whom he has written and produced a number of chart-topping hits. He has also produced music for other Japanese artists, including Ayumi Hamasaki when she debuted. His musical influences include The Beatles, Queen, and Onyanko Club. History Tsunku is the producer of and mastermind behind Hello! Project, TNX, and NICE GIRL Project!, as well as producer of some non-Hello! Project acts such as Deka Moni and EE JUMP. In June 2006, Tsunku married Kanako Idemitsu (出光 加奈子), a 25 year-old former model from Fukuoka. Tsunku later worked with Nintendo and J.P.ROOM to create the music video game, Rhythm Tengoku. It was released for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance on August 3, 2006, and later as an arcade on September 20, 2007. He also worked on ''Rhythm Heaven for the DS. On October 1, 2006, it was announced that Tsunku had created a new company called TNX consisting of singers such as Ami Tokito and other people including Tatsuya Naka, a magician who appeared on Hello! Morning. On September 26, 2007, Tsunku released a compilation album with the temporary title of "Sharan Q ~ Morning Musume" ~Tsunku 15 Years in Entertainment Commemoration Album~, containing songs by both Sharan Q and Morning Musume, and another one on December 5, 2007 titled Tsunku Best Work Collection, containing songs sung by Tsunku himself. On March 24, 2008, Tsunku announced that his wife was expecting their first child in May, after being already eight months pregnant at the time. The next day, Tsunku revealed on his blog that his wife was actually expecting twins.Tsunku then announced on April 30, 2008 that his wife had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl through natural childbirth. An article stated, "The boy is healthy while the girl is expected to spend a few days in the incubator before rejoining the family." Currently, Tsunku's solo career is on hold as he deals with an unspecified throat condition. On July 1, 2011 Tsunku Will Start A New Entertainment Show Titled “TsunTube'' it will air on MXTV and will focus on music, games, anime, idols, software, and manga. show will air every Friday on MXTV'' Profile *'''Real Name: Terada Mitsuo (寺田 光男) *'Birth Date:' October 29, 1968 *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 170 cm *'Blood type:' B *'Band:' Sharam Q (vocalist) Discography Singles *1999.11.03 Touch me *2010.06.02 Tsubasa (翼) *2011.12.29 To You *2012.09.26 Shoppai ne Collaborations *1999.04.24 LOVE ~Dakiatte~ (LOVE～抱き合って～; with 7HOUSE and Hamasaki Ayumi) *2002.02.27 Suggoine! (すっごいね！) (as The Tsunku Bi♂To (ＴＨＥつんくビ♂ト)) Albums *2000.12.06 A Hard Day's Night *2004.02.18 TAKE 1 *2005.07.13 Type2 (タイプ２) *2006.06.28 V3~Seishun Cover~ (V3～青春カバー～) Compilations *2007.09.26 Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Ue 'Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume' ~Tsunku♂ Geinou Seikatsu 15 Shuunen Kinen Album (つんく♂ベスト作品集 上 「シャ乱Q~モーニング娘。」~つんく♂芸能生活15周年記念アルバム~) *2007.12.05 Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Shita 'Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume' ~Tsunku♂ Geinou Seikatsu 15 Shuunen Kinen Album (つんく♂ベスト作品集 下 「シャ乱Q~モーニング娘。」~つんく♂芸能生活15周年記念アルバム~) Lyrics Credits *Berryz Koubou - All songs by Berryz Koubou (except Dschinghis Khan and Cha cha SING ) have lyrics written by Tsunku. *℃-ute - All songs by ℃-ute (except Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu and Edo no Temari Uta II) have lyrics written by Tsunku. *Morning Musume - All songs by Morning Musume (except 17th single's side A, 30th single's side B, 32nd single's side B and both sides of the 37th single, as well as the album COVER YOU) have lyrics written by Tsunku. *S/mileage - All songs by S/mileage have lyrics written by Tsunku. *Matsuura Aya - All songs by Marsuura Aya (except 8th, 13th, 15th, 18th, 19th, 20th, and 21st singles) have lyrics written by Tsunku. *Goto Maki - All songs by Goto Maki (released on Hello! Project) have lyrics written by Tsunku. *2000 Summer Shuffles - All songs by 2000 Summer Shuffles. *2001 Summer Shuffles - All songs by 2001 Summer Shuffles. *2002 Summer Shuffles - All songs by 2002 Summer Shuffles. *2003 Summer Shuffles - All songs by 2003 Summer Shuffles. *2004 Summer Shuffles - All songs by 2004 Summer Shuffles. *2005 Summer Shuffles - All songs by 2005 Summer Shuffles. Trivia *Shares the same birthday as Ogawa Makoto *In the anime Gintama, idol singer Terakado Tsuu's producer, who goes under the name of Tsunpo, was meant to parody Tsunku. External Links *Official Site *Official Blog *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter account Category:Hello! Project Category:Talent Managers Category:October Births Category:Blood type B Category:Members from Osaka Category:NICE GIRL! Project Category:TNX Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Hachama Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Tsunku